


[Vid] Possession

by thirdblindmouse



Category: Nosferatu (1921)
Genre: Crackvid, F/M, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic story of a love triangle, set to Sarah McLachlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: _Nosferatu_  
>  Song: "Possession", by Sarah McLachlan  
> Warnings: Vampires, adultery, major character death  
> Apologies: None  
> Length: 2:57  
> Made in November 2012.

[Download options](http://thirdblindmouse.dreamwidth.org/142520.html)


End file.
